After the End
by escot
Summary: After his final battle in LA Angel goes to Scotland to the slayer academy to have an angry word with Buffy, bringing them back into contact with one another; a contact which continues and grows.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters found in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel and never will. **

Buffy stood rooted to the spot as Angel continued to shout at her. The last thing she had expected this evening, on return from patrol in Scotland was for him to turn up, barge into the house and start roaring. He had been steadily roaring for five minutes now. She could see the anger and the hurt radiating off of him and she could feel the tears running freely down her face.

"And don't you EVER think that if you ever need a helping hand, that you can contemplate getting in contact. I hope your hands feel as dirty and full of blood as mine have for all this time," he said darkly, turning on his heel and disappearing out into the night.

Buffy stood rooted to the spot, still in disbelief at what had happened. She felt like this was a dream, that she would waken up any minute and everything would seem surreal.

"Slayer?" Spike's voice broke her spell.

"Huh?" she looked up, face still of tears.

"I said I'd stay for a while," he shrugged gently, "I'll find them after."

Buffy nodded her head, still in a gaze. "I didn't know," she whispered, her face full of pain.

"What?" Spike asked shocked.

"I didn't know….what Angel was shouting about…I didn't know…I would have come," she said quietly.

"What do you mean, you didn't know?" he asked heatedly.

"I mean, I didn't know!" Buffy said forcefully. "I didn't know he supposedly phoned for help."

Spike looked at her sceptically," I don't mean to sound arsy here pet, but I stood next to him when he phoned Giles. I heard the conversation. Angelus did everything in his power to keep those two alive. So did Wesley; now sports a lovely permanent slash mark across his cheek for his efforts along with others."

"He spoke to Giles?" Buffy asked quietly.

Spike nodded, watching the slayer from a distance. He thought he knew her, but sometimes things weren't all they seemed.

"Who were they?" she asked quietly.

"Gunn and Fred. His family."

Buffy nodded a little, still in a daze.

"They were really decent people. Big hearts on them. The boy was a street rat who fought Angel; tried to kill him the first few times they met. His family all died by vampires and he was the only one left. Then he joined Peaches and ended up volunteering to get his brain fried with legal jargon to allow him to be a lawyer for the evil ones.

The girl, she had a huge heart. Quantum physics was her thing. They saved her from a demon dimension…the last time you died…that's where he was."

"I remember him saying," Buffy said, wiping tears and walking over to her sofa to sit down. "How long ago?"

"Three weeks. They only had a memorial service for them a week ago because of Wesley's injuries. Peaches dropped him in Ireland on the way. He wanted to see you…been pacing like an animal for the last week."

"He hasn't…." Buffy gulped trying to get her emotions under wrap, "He hasn't done anything stupid has he…Angelus…"

Spike chuckled with an amused smile, "No."

Buffy nodded with a little relief. She had never seen her ex boyfriend like that before. He was so hurt. So angry and livid. And with her.

"I've got to go and speak to Giles. I need to know what happened."

"You didn't get that from the shouting and balling for five minutes?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"I need to know what happened at this end," she said determined. Putting her resolve on, she stood up, grabbing a stake on the way out of the door, not surprised when Spike followed diligently.

/

"How are you doing?" Wesley asked softly, sitting down next to Angel. He watched as the ex vampire looked up at the Irish night sky, sighing heavily.

"I've been better. I thought I'd feel better. I don't."

"Well…at least you've said your piece," Wesley tried softly.

"It won't bring them back. Years and years I've gone through and I've managed to see people come and go. I thought Cordelia was hard to lose, but this?" he shook his head, tears in his eyes, before looking his last friend, "I'd give my humanity back ten times over to get them back Wesley," he cracked.

Wesley looked at his broken friend, reaching out and rubbing his shoulder as tears fell down his face. As Angel buried his head in his hands, Wesley looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle shine down upon them.

"I'm sure they know that," Wesley tried to comfort him, tears in his own eyes. "Wherever they are, whatever they are doing, I think they are aware that you tried your best, and that you always will."

It was like this that Buffy and Dawn saw them for the first time. Dawn had managed to persuade Spike to tell her where to find their bought cottage in Ireland and after a full day driving in Scotland and a full day in Ireland, with a ferry in between, both of the Californian blondes were exhausted. Turning the corner, they both stalled as they saw the men sitting on the edge of the decking at the back door, Wesley staring at the stars and rubbing Angel's back as he sat with his head in his hands, looking like he was wiping away tears. It took longer than usual for him to hear the girl's footsteps and when he turned to see them, he felt anger flow through his veins again as he stood up straight.

Buffy's face fell, her confidence drained as the anger and hurt showed, with his tears glistening in the moonlight.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"She didn't know Angel!" Dawn shouted.

Her strong voice pierced the air, bringing silence to the rural garden.

Wesley looked between the two girls slowly, before looking back at Angel.

"She didn't know. Either did I. You asked Giles, but he never passed the message on," she said softer. "The first we knew was when you turned up going crazy at Buffy, which by the way, was out of line," she said folding her arms.

"What was out of line was two of my closest friends in over two hundred years dying because those whose duty it is to protect the world decided not to bother!" Angel shouted.

Wesley studied Dawn's response as she moved from one foot to the other nervously, more than likely never having seen Angel remotely as angry as he was now.

"Angel, I'm sorry. We didn't know," Buffy said softly, making eye contact. "I would have come. What happened wasn't fair."

"Damn right it wasn't," Angel snapped.

"Angel," Wesley said softly, "Why don't we go inside and speak this through civilised and see if we can calm down a little."

Angel glared at his friend, trying to take his words on board.

Wesley simply stared at him before directing the girls into the small cottage. Following them in he filled the kettle with water and switched it on as the girls nervously walked through to the lounge, where the coal fire roared and cast shadows around the room. They were glad as Wesley flicked on the main light, confused when Angel didn't follow.

"Angel will be in a minute, he's just got to compose himself."

"It seems a nice house," Dawn said politely, relieved when Wesley smiled.

"It's growing on us. I think it portrays where we are at the moment, it's slowly getting decorated with things we're picking up. We didn't have many belongings left." They turned as Angel walked in, sitting down on the spare single sofa. "We were just commenting on the décor," Wesley smiled, relieved to get a grin off of Angel.

"Share?" Buffy tried, smiling a little.

"Wes hates the dark red on the walls, I think we should keep it," he admitted.

"I think now you have your humanity we should try and lighten the environment a little," Wesley laughed, stilling as a heavy silence appeared. Looking up he met Angel's eyes confused, seeing embarrassment and anger before looking at Buffy and Dawn who looked shocked.

"Humanity?" Buffy asked wide eyed. "I knew Spike had….why didn't you say anything?" she asked annoyed.

"You need me to answer that?" He asked heatedly, standing up.

"Angel, please. Sit down and let's start from the beginning. There's no point hurting everyone by bringing up strong words," Wesley lectured.

Angel sat down sighing, not unlike a petulant school child, making Dawn and Wesley hide a smile while Buffy sat patiently.

"So," Wesley tried sitting down, "You didn't know about the battle?" he looked at the girls.

"No. Giles never told us."

"Okay," Wesley nodded, looking at Angel. "Well, I believe Angel expressed our feelings quite strongly when he visited Scotland?"

"That's one way of putting it," Buffy muttered.

"Well, in his defence, his words were expressed for myself as well as Angel. We both lost family in that battle and I don't think we'll ever really get over it or forget the experience."

"We're sorry," Dawn said honestly, seeing the hurt in both of their eyes.

"I think I'll get some tea or coffee," Wesley noted, heading through to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Dawn offered, following him. She glanced over her shoulder, watching Buffy and Angel eye one another up from across the room.

"I'm so sorry Angel," Buffy said passionately. "I would have come."

"You know I wouldn't have asked unless I had to…unless it might have really made a difference."

"Hey," she tried to smile, "I've been dead twice, a third wouldn't have hurt."

"Buffy," he begged instantly, "There's nothing else I'd want less than that, you know that. But Gunn and Fred….Fred….she wasn't a fighter….she was an intellectual quantum physicist who tried her hardest at everything. You could have taken out fifty times the demons she could have, never mind your potentials."

Both warriors looked at one another steadily, before they moved to one another in slow motion, hugging gently.

"You still have to tell me about your humanity," she mumbled against his chest.

"I have it," he shrugged, "It doesn't mean as much as I hoped it would."

Wesley looked up at Dawn expectantly.

"They're hugging, give Buffy tea with milk, she won't complain in someone else's house," she smiled, making her way to the fridge and pulling out the milk.

Wesley smiled at her, monitoring the girl who seemed at ease in the kitchen.

"On your head be it." He sighed after a moment, "I hope they work everything out."

"They will," Dawn shrugged. "Within half an hour of wishing one another dead they're hugging. Give them a few months and there'll be children and love and laughter and Angel will have a tan…"

Dawn smiled as Wesley chuckled, a grin appearing on his face. "I hope you're right. I think it'll take something pretty special to get Angel out of his darkness."

"Well, Buffy needs some light, so let's hope they don't pull one another down huh?"

Wesley smiled at the younger girl, feeling lighter for the conversation.

"Hey, how are the drinks?" Angel asked walking through, Buffy on his heels.

"Fine. Buffy, here's your tea," Dawn smiled, aware of Wesley's smirk behind her sister.

"We have biscuits right?" Angel asked enthusiastically, looking into a cupboard.

"We have, and I'm not telling you where. Go and take a seat with our guests and I'll take some through."

"You hide the biscuits?" Buffy smirked, feeling a smile spread across her face.

"Angel has a human sweet tooth," Wesley joked. "He eats them so fast I have to hide them to ensure I get one."

The girls looked at Angel, who blushed under their gaze.

"Better watch you don't get a tummy Angel," Dawn teased.

"Actually, it's rather fascinating but his muscle definition has increased with his humanity."

"Wes…you do realise you're making us sound homosexual?" Angel said very pointedly, "Which we're not!" he added, looking at Buffy.

"Good, because the hot ones are usually gay," Dawn teased, "Come on, I'm hungry and Wesley needs to find the biscuits."

"Have you eaten?" Wesley asked concerned.

"Nope, Buffy was on a mission," Dawn chastised.

"Well, why don't we sit down at the table and I'll put in a pizza?" Wesley offered.

"I think Buffy's cold, we can sit through the lounge," Angel offered.

"Why don't you sit through and Angel can get your bags from your car?" Wesley asked the girls.

The two girls looked at one another taken aback.

"Uh, we hadn't discussed where we were staying, we thought there may be a bed and breakfast nearby?"

"You'll stay here," Angel shrugged easily, making it clear it wasn't up for discussion.

"You have three rooms?"

"No, two, but Angel doesn't sleep anyway…presuming your both don't mind sharing?" Wesley asked the sisters.

"Angel?" Buffy breathed out in a question.

"It's fine, he's right, I don't sleep," he shrugged, walking out of the room.

Buffy looked at Wesley for a moment, questioning him.

"Are you surprised?" he asked quietly.

Buffy looked hurt for a moment, before turning and heading into the fire.

"What did he mean?" Dawn asked sitting down next to her.

"He means I should know Angel better than that and I shouldn't have been surprised that he's not sleeping. Angel has a conscious and now he has humanity at the expense of his two best friends and Wesley's face. The cut on Wesley's face is a constant reminder, never mind what's in his head."

Dawn nodded, taking the information in. "Are you okay staying?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded in a daze.

/

Wesley walked into the lounge quietly, very surprised to find Angel sleeping. Turning around he started to tip toe out.

"It's okay Wes, I'm awake."

"Oh," he said, a little disappointed with his stealth and that Angel had not been sleeping. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I got a couple of hours I think."

"Well, that's an improvement," Wesley said pleased.

"Yeah," he nodded, standing up from the sofa and stretching before following Wesley through to the kitchen.

"I presume the girls aren't up?"

"No," Angel smirked, "I think they're asleep."

"Have you plans for the day?"

Angel frowned and took out four cups to fill, "I thought I might try and go for a walk? With Buffy."

"I think that sound like a good idea," Wesley nodded supportively. "I can do the grocery shopping while you're busy. Anything in particular you want for dinner?"

"I thought we could maybe try somewhere in town? Take the girls out?"

Angel missed the beaming smile that appeared across Wesley's face. He had been trying to get his friend to get out a little more for the last week and this was the first time he had shown any interest in doing so.

/

"Thanks," Dawn yawned, accepting the egg on toast from Wesley.

"Are you not eating?" Buffy asked the men surprised.

"We had earlier on. Angel was hungry."

"Is that a surprise?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"A little. He slept for a few hours yesterday though which might help explain it a little," Wesley mused.

"I'm here," Angel muttered annoyed.

"Yes, you are," Wesley acknowledged. "Dawn, I was wondering if you could help me with the groceries after breakfast?" he asked spritely, glancing quickly at Buffy and Angel.

"Um, sure. Yeah. I can do that," she nodded.

Angel looked sideways at Buffy's sceptical face, "I thought we could maybe go for a walk and speak some things through?"

"Okay," she nodded slowly.

"Angel, you'll have to remember,"

"I Know!" Angel said strongly staring at Wesley.

"Oookkaaaay," Dawn said, "What was that about?"

"Sun tan lotion," Wesley sighed, glowering back at Angel. "It appears Angel is embarrassed that his skin can't take vast amounts of dull sunlight yet."

"Why thanks Wes," Angel sighed sarcastically.

"I'll make sure he puts some on," Buffy tried to pacify.

"What, you my mom now to Wesley's dad?" he grumbled.

"You know, you've become a whiner with your humanity," Dawn noted easily, getting a smile from her sister and Wesley. Angel frowned, looking down at his plate.

"I'm sure adjusting to humanity after two hundred years is a little strange," Wesley noted, still smiling at Dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy and Angel walked into the house. They both looked at one another and smiled a little, comfortable with one another.

"Nice walk?" Wesley's voice called through.

"Yeah," Angel walked through into the lounge and nodded at his friend, nodding at Dawn to acknowledge her presence. "We discussed a lot of things which needed discussed."

"No arguments?"

Angel smiled, looking at Buffy and chuckling, "No, no arguments."

"Liar," Buffy smirked, "We argued over the best type of pizza." Sitting down on the arm chair, no one in the room missed it when Angel sat on the arm of the chair, chuckling a little.

"We've booked a pub dinner in town for an hours time," Dawn explained.

"Well, I'll go have a shower and get something more appropriate on," Buffy said, standing up once more.

"I'll join you," Dawn noted, marking a page on her book with a marker and placing it on the coffee table before leaving the room.

Angel looked at Wesley, who raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"The connection that Buffy and you have. It never ceases to amaze me. How you manage to spend so much time apart baffles me."

"What makes you say that?" Angel asked.

"Angel. The change that has come over you in the past eighteen hours, with the mere revelation that Buffy never knew and that she's here…I worried it would never happen to you." Angel's face frowned with thought. "No. Don't analyse it. Accept your connection, your love, and be happy," Wesley warned. "You both very much deserve it."

/

Angel held the door open to the pub and let the other three in. Following them into the pub, they took a table and relaxed, taking their coats off.

"What would you like to drink?" Buffy asked around.

"I'll get them," Angel offered seriously.

"No, we're staying at yours for free. I'll get them," she insisted, getting the order and heading to the bar. She glanced along at the four gentlemen perched on stools, who sat silently, watching her as the barwomen approached. "Hi, can I get two beers and two lemonades please?"

"Sure," the barmaid nodded, getting to work as the four men started a conversation. Buffy concentrated on the noise, coming to the conclusion she couldn't understand Irish dialect any more than Scottish. Leaning on the bar she was quite shocked when Angel's arm snuck around her waist, pulling her flush against his chests possessively. She listened as he spoke in Irish to the bar maid, who instantly turned and looked shocked, before he turned to the other four and did the same. There was no doubt that his words to the four were not happy. Looking up at him, she waited for him to finish, seeing the anger simmering in his eyes as she raised her hand to cover his, stroking it gently.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Angel looked at the men as they replied, holding their hands up in a surrender motion.

"No, but it's better," he admitted looking down at her. "Did they take your order okay?"

"Yeah," she replied softly, making eye contact. "What were they saying?"

"It's not repeatable in front of a lady," he said strongly, "And they didn't want you to know."

"Yeah, well, even I could figure that out."

"They thought your man and the other one were gay. They think you're beautiful," the bar maid filled in smiling.

"Gay?" Buffy laughed, looking up at Angel with a huge grin. "Wait until Spike finds out!"

"Don't you dare!" he warned her frowning strictly. His frown made her laugh further, a beautiful care free laugh which filled the pub. "If anyone should know I'm not gay, it should be you," he said pointedly, getting a blush from Buffy as the drinks were delivered. They were both disappointed as Angel's arm left her waist, picking up two of the drinks and carrying them to the others.

"The guys at the bar think Wes and Angel are gay!" Buffy announced to Dawn. Dawn grinned, before looking questioningly at Wesley who frowned deeply.

"I bloody well am not."

"That's what I said," Angel said seething. He frowned back at the bar, seeing the local's attention sit with him before he extended his arm around Buffy's shoulders, pulling her towards him slightly. "And if I hear another derogatory comment about either of you girls, there'll be a murder."

"Not while you're human dear," Wesley teased, getting a big laugh from the girls.

/

Angel lay on the couch, thinking over the day while trying to ignore the fact that his body was screaming for Buffy. She might not have been his mate anymore but his body still held a very acute reaction to everything about her. He was well aware that she must have felt him in the pub when he pulled her close to him at the bar.

This afternoon they'd spent hours speaking about serious and trivial matters and within half an hour it felt as if he'd never been away. It felt like home. Ireland and Buffy together. He paused and listened to his heat beat, wondering how such a physical manifestation was possible after all this time. Hearing his stomach rumble he looked at the clock as it read three and got out of bed. Making his way to the kitchen, he paused as he found Buffy standing at the sink, staring out into the moonlight.

"Sorry! Did I wake you!" she panicked.

"No," he smiled and shook his head, "My stomach was keeping me awake. Can you not sleep?"

"I was thirsty," she admitted, avoiding the question and holding up her half filled glass. She watched as Angel nodded at her response, walking towards her. Without stopping, he took the glass out of her hand, placing it on the worktop before pressing his body against hers, and hers against the worktop, before kissing her confidently. His plans for a short kiss were laid to rest as her mouth attacked his in return, her arms grabbing him around the neck and pulling him closer. As the kiss heated up, Angel cupped her rear, hitching her up onto the edge of the worktop as his groin pressed into hers. All rational thoughts were lost as her hands went under his Shirt, feeling his abs before breaking the kiss and pulling off his shirt. In response, Angel hooked her legs around his waist before carrying her through to the couch, not breaking lip contact, before lying her down and nestling himself in between her thighs.

/

Angel woke up, squinting at Wesley who stood over him.

"Morning," Wesley said frowning. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Angel stated, "Why?"

"Well, it's ten in the morning and you're sleeping," he noted, waiting until Angel sat up, looking around him for a moment. His eyes landed on a pile of his clothes, neatly folded up and he smiled.

"I'm not going to lie Wes, I'm quite good but a little confused."

"Why?" he asked worried, sitting down on the coffee table.

"Well, either I slept with Buffy last night and she ran away back to her own bed, or I've taken to folding my clothes when I go to bed and don't remember it." He looked suggestively at Wesley, glad when his mouth hung lose. "Pretty much what I'm thinking," he nodded, standing up and pulling a pair of trousers on before heading through to the kitchen. "Morning," he nodded at Dawn.

"Morning Angel."

"Is Buffy up yet?" He asked hopefully.

"Um, no. She's still sleeping," she said honestly, "I don't think she got to sleep until really late."

"Good to know," Angel nodded, pulling out a glass and filling it with water before taking a few gulps deep in thought.

"Is that sarcasm?" Dawn asked sceptically.

"No. I want to speak to her." he nodded, heading out of the kitchen.

Angel stood and watched Buffy sleep, relishing the picture of her face as she lay looking content. The years had been kind on her looks and she was truly beautiful. Her curves were subtle and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he reached out and stroked her face gently, smiling as she woke up, looking up at him.

"Hey," she said nervously, looking around her.

"Morning," he muttered. "I woke up and you were gone?"

"Yeah. I thought Dawn and Wesley finding us sleeping together maybe wasn't the best." She watched Angel's face fall, barriers instantly coming up over his eyes as he removed his hand from her cheek. "Angel, I'm going to head back today," she said quickly.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I'm not ready for this and I have responsibilities in Scotland. I want to make sure what happened to your friends doesn't happen again."

"So that's it?" Angel asked angrily.

"Angel," she said softly. He shook his head at her, standing up and walking out of the room. Walking back into the kitchen, he picked up a banana, eating it quickly.

"Everything okay Angel?" Dawn asked, looking at Wesley quickly.

"Yeah. I'm going out a long walk. I'll be back at dark. Buffy's going back to Scotland today," turning around and walking out of the room.

"Oh god," Wesley complained, his face falling.

"What?" Dawn asked confused.

"Well, one of two things. Either Angel is hallucinating and something is trying to control his mind or he's upset that Buffy has turned him down."

"Oh," Dawn looked shocked. "I'm going to go speak to Buffy," she said quickly, standing up and heading up the stairs. She walked into the room to find Buffy staring out of the window, watching Angel's figure disappear towards the cliffs. "Buffy?"

"It's true, I'm heading back today."

"I'm going to stay," Dawn said quickly, "If they let me."

"Why?"

"I like it here. I need time to get my head around what happened and I need a break."

Buffy paused for a moment, hearing her argument before nodding.

/

Angel walked into the house and headed straight for the fridge. Pulling out an assortment of food he piled it up on the counter as he took out some bread and started making himself a giant sandwich. He stopped and turned quickly, surprised to find Dawn standing at the kitchen door.

"Hey. I thought you were gone?"

"Buffy went. I decided to stay. I wanted to ask you, but you weren't here and you weren't answering your phone so I couldn't. Wesley said it would be okay?"

"Sure," he nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich as he thought things through. "You want me to make you one?" he offered, getting a laugh from Dawn.

"I never thought you'd offer me a ham, cheese, tomato and coleslaw sandwich."

"Either did I," he admitted amused, taking another giant bite.

"You know, you should take smaller bites, it's better for your stomach," she chastised.

"Ah, Angel," Wesley said relived, "I thought I'd heard your voice. We tried to phone you, but I didn't think you'd object to Dawn staying here for a while longer?"

"It's no problem. I'll take the sofa. I won't be sleeping for a while."

"I thought you were getting better?" Dawn asked confused looking at him, before looking at Wesley for an explanation. She watched as Wesley looked at Angel in a paused stare.

"I slept with Buffy last night," he replied, knowing that it would be enough to explain the situation. "I don't want to speak about it."

Dawn stood, her eyes popping out of her head. "And she left today?" she asked confused. Angel looked at her pointedly, making her embarrassed. "Sorry, but all she's wanted is you and she finally gets your and runs? God, I can't wait to try and shout sense into her."

"I don't want her to know that you and Wesley know," he said strictly. "It's between me and her."

"Is this minus the fact that you won't speak to her about it."

"She knows I want to speak about it. And I know that we will speak about it at some point, once she's ready. Unfortunately, time's beginning to become a bit of an issue all of a sudden," he said sarcastically. He looked at his sandwich before taking a smaller bite out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Angel walked into the garden from his walk. It had become a daily routine that he would walk along the cliffs, down the coves and beaches and explore the area. He had found many small anomalies that made him smile. He loved to see the effect that the waves and sea had on the land: the patterns, the erosion, the cliffs. Exhaling he pushed open the door, hanging up his coat in the porch before pushing open the door to the kitchen. He paused as he witnessed Wesley and Dawn kissing. Coughing he smirked as they turned around mortified.

"Um…Angel, um, we were just, um, how was your walk?"

"Not as good as what you two have been up to by the looks of it?" he chuckled. "How long have you guys been at this?"

"Um, a few days," Wesley said embarrassed.

"Well, at least I might get my bed back at some point," he laughed. "What's for dinner? I'll cook."

"Um…you're not mad?" Dawn asked.

Angel paused and looked at them, studying both of their faces. "Should I be?" he asked seriously.

"Well, I'm Buffy's sister. Wesley's your best friend. He's about twelve years older than me…"

"And you're both adults and you've both been through similar supernatural experiences. As long as you're not going to get together and have a messy break up I don't see the issue. Be honest with one another, the last thing I need is another Buffy and I mess." Angel watched Wesley's face twitch into a smile, nodding gently at his appreciation before extending his hand gently out to rest behind Dawn on the worktop. "So dinner?" Angel asked hopefully.

/

Angel watched as Dawn came into the lounge, sitting down across from Wesley.

"You know, you can sit next to one another if you want," he said pointedly.

"And you won't feel awkward?"

"No. Not unless you start making out and then glower at me for being in the same room."

Dawn chuckled, "I had to watch you and Buffy making out before."

"Only because you were peeping through her door, we were always very careful not to get caught. You were in your bed sleeping most of the time we saw together."

"Thank you Angel," Wesley acknowledged.

"You're welcome," Angel nodded. "I got a phone call today from lawyers in England, wanting to pay me for some consulting work."

"What did you say?" Wesley asked intrigued.

"I said I was interested," he admitted. "I'm not sure about London. They were asking if you'd come too and help. They wanted the Wolfram and Hart prodigies."

Dawn looked at Wesley and back to Angel, seeing the hurt in their eyes as they looked at one another.

"Dawn? How would you like a trip to London?" Wesley asked easily.

"Me?" she asked confused.

"Well, if Angel and I are going, we can't leave you here," he said matter of fact, looking at Angel and knowing the ex-vampire agreed.

"I'll phone them and speak to them. Two double rooms?" he asked them.

"Who are you taking?" Wesley teased.

"Well, I thought I might pick up one when I was there," he smiled. "A beautiful brunette, long legs, slim figure with curves in all the right places….or a red head."

"Staying clear of blondes?" Wesley asked.

"I don't think it would be wise. Looking at my past history, I think I should avoid blondes," he joked.

"Yes, well Darla was certainly rather special," Wesley laughed.

"Watch what you say about Buffy!" Dawn warned.

"Dawn, we all know Buffy's out of this world, but we all know it's not done a great deal for my mental health," Angel said lightly. "No. I'm going for brunettes or red heads from now on."

"Two double rooms it is," Wesley nodded, getting a smile from Dawn.

/

"Okay, this is a bit weird," Dawn said, looking around the busy London bar.

"Are you okay?" Wesley asked, slipping his arm gently around her waist.

"Yeah. I can't believe how busy this place is, or how many people are staring at us."

"Well, I have a six inch scar down my face, you are undeniably beautiful and Angel is a women magnet."

Angel laughed, hearing his words above the din before patting them both on the shoulder. "I'll get the drinks, you find a spot."

Five minutes later, Angel appeared with the drinks.

"I see you found yourself a candidate already?" Wesley laughed.

"If you mean the lovely woman at the bar, I think you'll find she's moved her wedding ring to her necklace around her neck. I'm not really into breaking up marriages."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I still think you'd be stupid to give up on Buffy," Dawn complained.

"I don't think it's me giving up on her Dawn," Angel admitted, "But yeah, I'd be lying if I said I could fall for anyone at the moment."

"So, you're not really looking for another girl at all," Wesley pointed out.

"Not really," Angel admitted, "Though obviously for the benefit of our conversation, we can pretend I am. I'm open to suggestions. If there is anyone who I take a liking to, it's not out of bounds."

"You're human, you're bound to want interaction with other humans which you haven't had in a long time."

"It was only three weeks ago Wes," he complained.

"And other than that?"

"Let's not go there," Angel said uncomfortably. Dawn laughed, watching as Angel turned and studied the crowd.

"What about the brunettes over in the corner?"

"I need Gunn for a wing man," Angel smiled softly, wishing that the man was here at present.

"Well, he would certainly have encouraged you to speak to them."

"Wes," Dawn scolded, "You're supposed to be telling him to go out with Buffy."

Wesley smiled at her, "I think that ship has sailed unfortunately."

/

Buffy walked through her apartment in a complete daze before looked questioningly at Spike.

"Who let you in?"

"Let myself in," he shrugged. "I was hungry: you have food." He studied her for a moment and frowned. "Okay, that's a something face. What's the deal?"

"Um…" she frowned, "Honestly? I guess I should tell someone and Dawn's not here…"

"Slayer. Spit it out," Spike said bored.

She glared at him for a moment, "I'm late."

"What for?" Spike asked bemused. "You going round to Giles? Or are you going to see the girls?"

"No. I mean I'm late. Lady's late."

"I'm not following you," he said confused.

"Menstrual cycle Spike. Mine. Is. Late."

"Your pregnant!" He exclaimed confused. Seeing her serious face he tried to act cool for a moment before bombarding her with questions.

"Who the heck have you been shagging? And when? And are you sure? This could be a demon thing or something!" he said standing up mid rant.

Buffy sighed, looking away from his angry eyes. "I slept with Angel when I was in Ireland. And then packed and left."

"Should have bloody known!" Spike said angry, "Suddenly your temperament makes a hell of a lot more sense over the last few weeks."

"Yeah. Well." Buffy sighed, "I can't really take it back can I?"

"And you didn't think of using protection?" he asked amazed.

"Not exactly use to that being a priority; or have you forgotten?" she asked bluntly, making a small amount of red appear in his cheeks.

"Point made love. At least I'm remembering now. Better than good old sire by the sounds of it. Obviously likes the idea of creating a few more foreheads."

"Spike, you're not helping," she sighed, sitting down heavily across the table from him.

"You're being serious? You're pregnant with Angel's kid?"

"Yup. Looks like it."

"You tested twice?"

"Yup."

"Been to the doctor?"

"In the three minutes I've been speaking to you?"

"Point made," he said softly sitting back down. "So…"

"So…" Buffy sighed.

"So, first thing tomorrow we'll get a Doctor's appointment and we'll make sure okay?"

"Okay," Buffy nodded seriously. "God what am I going to do," she despaired, putting her head into her hands.

"WE, and I repeat WE are going to be fine. We'll see if it's true and if so, we'll go tell dad. And then you two can fall in and out with one another for a while until you come to an agreement, or eventually realised you're love's bitches and get on with it."

Buffy chuckled despite herself, "I'm beginning to wonder if you've been right all along Spike."

"There's no wondering about it pet."

/

"So, are you the potential father?" The Doctor asked Spike.

"No. More the uncle," he explained.

"Okay, well, we have to give Miss Summers an internal examination, so perhaps it's best if you leave the room for a few moments."

Spike looked at Buffy who had a distinct panic look in her eyes. "I'll stay head side," he said steadily. "Buffy here has a phobia of the doctors and dad would never forgive me if I didn't make sure she was okay."

"Miss Summers?" The Doctor asked sceptically.

"It's okay, let him stay. Not as if he hasn't seen one before." Buffy rolled her eyes as Spike beamed at the doctor, moving off his chair as Buffy lay down on the examination bed.

/

"Everything okay?" Wesley asked Dawn as she hung up her mobile.

"Buffy's wanting to come and visit," she shrugged. "She wouldn't say anything about it other than she was planning on coming over this week."

"Do you think it's Angel related? Or something to do with Giles?"

"Or me?" Dawn asked shrugging. "I don't know. She's always asked how I am and I've always told her I'm fine. Angel's not going to be back here for another few days anyway."

"Did you tell Buffy that?"

"She never asked," Dawn shrugged.

"Do you wish to stay here with us? Or do you wish to return to Scotland?" Wesley asked softly, well aware that a girl of Dawn's age may have an idea of what her life path was. He watched as she turned to him a little shocked. "Do you want me to go?"

"No," he said honestly. Reaching out he stroked her cheek softly with his thumb, "I don't want you to leave. But I am aware that you might have other plans. I don't want to force your life into a direction you don't wish."

"I'd like to stay. With you."

Wesley let himself smile, before leaning in and kissing her tenderly. "I'm very glad to hear it."

"Buffy's going to be mad," she groaned a little, leaning in and kissing him a second time.

"Angel will calm her down," he reassured her, kissing her a third time as he stepped towards her, bringing her into his arms.

/

"Buffy's coming here tomorrow?" Angel asked them over the dinner table.

"Yeah," Dawn nodded.

"And you still have no idea why?"

"Nope," Dawn nodded. "Have you still work to do on the case?"

"No, all finished. I might get more work but we'll get paid next week."

"Split two and a half ways?" Wesley suggested.

"Sure," Angel nodded, "Dawn, are you happy with that?"

"What? Why two and a half."

"You would get a half cut, Angel and I would get a full cut. We discussed it together in London and thought it would be a suitable arrangement for the weight to work ratio."

"I get paid?" Dawn asked surprised. The two men smiled at her and nodded, watching the smile on her face. "Wow! Thanks! Like, really thanks!"

"Well, you did help with the case," Angel smiled. "I think we're getting around ten thousand for the week's work so you'll get around two thousand and we'll get around four."

"Again with the Wow!" Dawn smiled. "Having an older, intelligent boyfriend has its benefits huh?" she teased.

"Are you trying to count them for breaking the new to Buffy?" Wesley teased, "And can I really be classed as a boyfriend? Surely I'm too old."

"Geriatric works," Angel laughed.

"Says you!" Dawn noted. "Buffy shagged a two hundred and something year old vampire, followed by Spike, she has nothing to criticise."

"And yet again we have Angel to thank," Wesley laughed.

"Glad my bad moves can help someone in need Wesley."

/

Dawn smiled as she greeted Buffy off of the train, hugging her tight.

"You made it?"

"Yeah. A flight and train is a lot easier than driving for hours."

"Well, we only have an hour drive to get back to the cottage." Dawn studied Buffy's smile and demeanour, sure there was something off. Looking at her suspiciously, she wasn't surprised when Buffy ushered them over to Wesley and Angel's car in the car park.


	4. Chapter 4

"Buffy, nice to see you again," Wesley smiled politely.

"Hi Wes," Buffy smiled politely at him. "How are you?"

"Good thanks. As much as I enjoyed London; I'm quite content at being back in Ireland," Buffy failed to notice the way he looked at Dawn and smiled gently with his eyes. His smile increased as she blushed a little under his gaze, well aware that he was speaking about being in such a beautiful place with Dawn to himself. "I've started a roast chicken for dinner if that pleases you?"

"Sure, sounds great," Buffy smiled. "Where will I put my bag?"

"Um," Dawn looked at Wesley pointedly, realising they hadn't a plan for this.

"Up in Angel's room will be fine," Wesley noted. "Just leave it down here for now and we can arrange it later."

"I'll just take it up just now," she said easily, picking up the case and carrying it up. Dawn instantly followed her, worried at the fact that Wesley and her room's door may be wide open, making it obvious that she was staying with him. She was relieved when the door to their room was shut, helping Buffy into the room to leave her case. "Just make yourself at home," Dawn offered, "You know where everything is. I'll go and help Wes with dinner."

Buffy looked around the room, taking in the interior and possessions which scattered the room. Her heart sunk as she noted an old book of Angel's lying on the bed side cabinet. Walking towards it, she fingered it softly, shocked when she noted that there was a glass of water next to the bed…something that Dawn had never done. She frowned as she looked around the room, noting all of Angel's possessions. Unless she was very mistaken, he was staying in his bed…which in itself was understandable but she knew that he was so gentleman like that he would never make Dawn stay on the couch.

Buffy paused as she heard the house door open and shut, before footsteps rising up the stairs. Staring at the door, she watched as he turned around the door and paused, finding her next to his bedside cabinet.

"Buffy," he caressed her name once more.

"Hi," she said, taking a moment too long to look him up and down. "Um, Wesley said to take my bag up here?"

"Of course," he nodded nervously, looking around. Before he knew it, his attention was drawn back to her. He took a deep breath, taking her in, smirking a little as he realised that she was doing the same to him. "I'll move my stuff out of the way a bit more later on if that's okay?" He knew he wasn't imaging the hurt in her eyes when she nodded in return. He studied her, trying to work out what was amiss.

As she went to walk past him, Buffy was shocked when his arm shot out, catching her around the waist.

"What am I missing?" he asked her softly, staring into her eyes. Seeing her hesitance he asked her once more, "Buffy?" he raised his eyebrows, partly with impatience.

"You and Dawn?" she asked hurt. "You could have said. Either of you could have said. Walking into the room and finding out wasn't the best."

"Dawn and I?" he looked baffled. Looking quickly around the room he processed the thoughts before smiling widely. "Buffy, have a look around. Yes my stuff is here, but do you not think it's a bit strange that not much of Dawn's is here?"

Buffy did a quick sweep of the room, noting his words, "You'd never make her sleep on the sofa," she said pointedly.

Angel shook his head and sighed, "Follow me." Taking her hand in his own, his heart sped up at the connection between them as he led her through to Wesley and Dawn's room. Opening the door, he looked back at Buffy's face as she scanned the relatively neat room, including piles of Dawn's clothes.

"Wesley gave her his room?" she asked relieved.

"Not quite," Angel muttered, tightening his grip on her hand before she bolted.

Buffy frowned, looking around again and clocking the piles of male accessories. "Wesley?" she asked shocked. At Angel's silence, she looked at him expressively shocked. "WESLEY!" Looking at her gently he nodded, failing not to smirk at her reaction. "You think this is funny!"

"Buffy, calm down," he said softly, "They're really good together. They're pretty serious. Give them a chance."

"DAWN!"

"There goes the stay calm," Angel muttered, waiting for Dawn's steps to radiate up the stairs before she appeared. Her face gave all away as she looked at the open door and at Buffy, and then Angel. "She thought we were sleeping together," he explained. "At least she knows," he tried.

"Wesley?" Buffy said shocked.

"Yes," Wesley said steadily, appearing behind Dawn. "Is there an issue?"

"You sleeping with my younger sister perhaps?" she said mockingly amazed.

Wesley looked at Dawn, seeing her upset. "I suggest you calm down, or be happy for us," he stated seriously. "We're both consenting adults and we're both very happy with the choices we have made."

"No offence Wesley, but you're a fair bit older than Dawn," Buffy said, trying to calm down at Dawn's upset face.

"Pot kettle black Buffy," Dawn said seriously.

"I'm quite a lot older than Wes," Angel offered, a smile tugging at his lips. "They're good together and you soon get use to them cuddling up together," he chuckled, moving towards the stairs. "Why don't we all get some food?" Taking Dawn's waist in his arm, he turned her and guided her down the stairs towards Wesley and the bottom. Making eye contact with Wesley he nodded at him in understanding, happy to see the relief in his friend's face.

/

"So Buffy, are you over for anything in particular or just a break?" Wesley asked, trying to be polite at the dinner table. After Angel had settled things down up stairs, things had been a little strained and he was eager to prove suitable for his girlfriend's sister.

"Um, actually, I was wanting to speak to Angel," she admitted blushing, glancing at him quickly.

"Sure," he shrugged, "We can speak after dinner if you want?"

Buffy nodded at her dinner plate, glad of the distraction. In doing so she missed the piercing looks that the other three shared.

"How's Spike?" Dawn asked.

"Really good. He's being really useful, minus eating the house out."

"Is he staying with you?" Angel asked, clearing his throat a little.

"Yeah. He has Dawn's bed at the moment," she offered. "He seems quite content for the time being."

"I'm glad to hear it. Being human was as much a change for him as it was for Angel," Wesley offered.

"How are the others?" Dawn asked.

"Good. Giles and I are still a bit strained," she admitted softly.

"Yes, well, we're thankful that you understand our views," Wesley said lightly.

"You thinking of staying long?" Dawn asked, "Not that I'm not delighted to see you, other than the abuse for going out with a geriatric," she quipped.

She smiled as Buffy looked at her shocked, breaking into a smile as Angel laughed on his food.

"I resent that. If anyone requires Grandad as a title it's Angel!" Wesley smiled at her.

"You should shave more Wesley, it'll make you look younger," Angel teased.

"It's the rough and ready look," Buffy joined in the teasing, "It obviously has the girls falling at his feet."

"One's quite enough," he said pointedly, before sharing a smile with Dawn.

/

"So…" Angel looked at Buffy as she paced back and forth his bedroom floor. Dawn and Wesley had offered to do the dishes as they had a chat, which Buffy had mentioned earlier.

"So…" she paused. "You're keeping well?" she asked hopefully.

"Buffy?" he asked seriously, "I know you didn't fly to Ireland to ask about my personal well being."

She nodded, frowning at her hands, "I'm just going to come out and say it okay?"

Angel nodded warily.

"I'm pregnant."

Buffy watched Angel still, his whole face falling before a barrier slowly appeared and he nodded,

"You're the father."

She watched as his face sprang up, surprise and shock in his eyes.

"What?"

"You're the father."

"You're sure?" he asked, relieved when she nodded.

"You're the only one…" she tailed off, not requiring to finish the statement. She watched as he looked at her, his sight moving down to her stomach, which he stared at. She was amazed as tears appeared in his eyes, his face contorting as he tried to control his emotions.

"A child?" he muttered huskily.

"Yeah," she whispered, watching as he stood up, walking towards her before crushing her in a hug. "Angel," she gasped, "A little tight."

"Sorry," he muttered instantly, holding her at arms length as he checked her over. Looking at her for permission, he raised his hand to her abdomen. With a simple nod from her, he placed his hand over it in wonderment, gulping heavily. "A baby."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Spike took me to the doctors."

"Spike?"

"Nothing's going on," she cleared instantly, "He just came as an uncle. He was really good. Really supportive. He wanted to come over with me."

"But nothing's…"

"No," she shook her head, unable to tear her eyes off of him.

"Six weeks?"

"Six weeks. It's early stages."

Angel nodded, realising the amount of risks which still existed at the early stage of the pregnancy.

"So..?" Buffy tried. She was surprised when Angel looked at her for prompting, unsure of her question. "I mean, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About being a dad? About being part of its life?" she wavered.

"I'm its dad."

His simple statement brought relief to Buffy as she realised that it would never ever cross his mind to abandon their child or her. A small smile spread as relief washed over her.

"You thought I'd run away from the responsibility!" Angel twigged.

"I hoped you wouldn't," Buffy admitted.

"Never. Regardless of who the mother was," he said strongly.

Buffy nodded, she should have known better when it came to Angel's morals. She watched him exhale, before touching her stomach gently again. His eyes rose to meet with Buffy as a huge smile spread over his face. Buffy was helpless to do anything but grin back.

"We should go and speak this through with Wesley and Dawn," he stated.

"I was hoping not to tell them yet," Buffy said nervously.

"Buffy, Wesley's my business partner. He owns half of this house, half of my car and probably half of your sister at the moment," he joked. He saw the scared look Buffy had and tried to reassure her, "Buffy, they're going to be an Aunt and Unlce; they'll be over the moon."

"You promise?" she asked insecurely.

He chuckled softly, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her hair. "I'll look after you both," he mumbled, relieved when her arms went around him securely. Pulling back from her, he took one of her hands in his own, leading her down the stairs, before dropping it and walking through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Guys?" Angel asked, pleased when both Dawn and Wesley turned from their position next to one another on the couch and looked up.

"Angel? Buffy," Wesley nodded. His gaze landed on Angel, raising his eye brows a little.

"We have some news," he said steadily, taking a seat on the arm of the single seater.

"Which is?" Dawn asked, presuming they were back together. "Buffy?" she asked, looking at her sister steadily. Her presumption took a back seat when she saw the emotion in Buffy which didn't equate to living happily ever after with her dream man. Wesley and Dawn watched as Buffy turned and looked at Angel pleadingly.

"Buffy's pregnant. God willing, we're going to have a baby," he said tightly, looking at Wesley in particular, before moving his attention to Dawn and then to Buffy. Reaching out, he took her hand in his own gently, squeezing it before dropping it again.

"Congratulations!" Wesley smiled, instantly getting off of the sofa and standing. Angel met him halfway, sharing a handshake before they embraced very briefly.

"Thanks," Angel smiled nervously.

"Wow!" Dawn said amazed. Following her boyfriend's moves she stood up, moving over to Buffy and taking her in her arms. "Congratulations," Dawn remarked, squeezing her. Moving back she looked at Angel, failing not to smile at the excitement and love that sparkled in his eyes, "Congratulations dad," she chuckled, getting a tight hug off of her.

"Fantastic news Buffy," Wesley smiled gently at her, giving her a soft hug, which, he was surprised, she returned.

"It's early days, just six weeks," Buffy said nervously.

"So, what's going to happen? Are you moving here?"

"We haven't discussed it," Buffy said honestly, looking at Angel.

"I thought that it would be best if some things were discussed together since Wesley owns half of everything I have."

"Minus your child," Dawn smirked.

"Minus my child," Angel nodded, glancing at Buffy, who still looked very nervous. He was relieved when Dawn walked up and put her arm around Buffy's waist.

"What are you looking so nervous about? You're pregnant with Angel's child. He's not going to let anything happen to either of you," she calmed her down, leading her to the sofa and sitting her down as the men sat back down in their respective places.

"I told her that," Angel said nervously, a bit scared at how Buffy was reacting.

"Yeah, well, listening has never been one of Buffy's strong points," Dawn teased, "Who have you told?"

"Just Spike. He came to the doctors with me."

"Spike?" Wesley questioned, glancing at look at Angel.

"Nothing's happening," Buffy said softly, "He was just there as an uncle."

"Two uncles and an Aunt already," Angel smiled a little.

"And they'd all die for that five week old baby already," Wesley said softly, sharing a long look with Angel. "It's certainly not going to be short of love."

"And that's just from its mom and dad," Dawn smiled. "So, let's speak about it. What's happening with houses and jobs and life in general?"

Angel and Buffy looked blankly at one another, both frightened to speak out their ideas.

"Surely you have to stay in the same place, together?" Wesley asked. "I can't see either of you happy being away from the child for any length of time?"

"How would you feel about moving here?" Angel asked softly, afraid of scaring Buffy or angering her.

Buffy shrugged, "Okay I guess. I like Scotland and I like working there, but after recent events my opinion of it has changed a little."

"We could buy our own place and leave here to Wes and Dawn?"

"You could extend here?" Wesley suggested.

"Both possibilities," Angel nodded.

"What about work?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Money is no issue," Angel stated simply. He watched her trying to understand what she was saying, "Trust me," he said softly. Instantly, Buffy simply nodded her head.

"So, one of you can stay and look after the child or something right?"

"Both of us," Angel shrugged easily, "Unless I start picking up some more contractual work. But even then, I can pick and choose which I want to do…what we want me to do," he kept eye contact with Buffy, before looking at Wesley who agreed easily.

"You know, I think under these circumstance, people usually have a celebration," Wesley smiled. "How about some drinks in town?" he said, placing his hand lightly on Dawn's knee.

"Sounds good," Angel nodded, "Buffy?"

"Sure," she nodded, still feeling a little uncomfortable in the situation.

"Well, we'll go and get ready," Angel nodded, standing up and offering his hand to Buffy. The room let go a baited breath as she took it with a little hesitation, allowing Angel to pull her up. Walking up the stairs in silence they both entered his bedroom. "I'll just grab a clean shirt and trousers and get changed in the bathroom," he offered.

"Um, what am I supposed to wear?" Buffy asked nervously.

"We'll just be going back to the same pub we were in the last time, so you could put on a boiler suit if you wanted to," he said seriously. Seeing her pointed look he added, "You look fine with what you have on."

"I want to change into something I haven't been travelling in all day."

Angel nodded, "You'll look beautiful regardless Buffy," he said honestly, turning and leaving the room.

/

Angel rose off of the sofa as Buffy and Dawn came into the lounge,

"Ready when you are," Dawn said confidently. She smiled at Wesley as he walked over to them, turning Dawn towards the door,

"You look beautiful," he said honestly, admiring her long tanned legs which were showing off under a skirt. Buffy studied the couple closely, trying to establish the type of their relationship. She was so busy thinking, she jumped slightly as Angel's hand landed on her waist. Looking up at him strictly, he automatically removed his hand, pointing to the door. Instantly feeling bad about it, Buffy apologised,

"Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge," she frowned.

"I understand," Angel nodded, still a little hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the pub, Angel headed straight to the bar for a bottle of sparkling wine, before taking over three glasses, "What would you like?" he asked Buffy.

"Can I get an orange and lemonade please?"

"Of course," he nodded, walking back to the bar. He smiled at the female bar tender who had been on duty the last time the four were in. She instantly started a conversation in Gaelic, which flowed freely.

"You're Gaelic is very formal," she noted with interest.

"Just the way I learned it," he shrugged in Gaelic. "It'll maybe get more familiar with practice in a friendly environment."

"Can you read and write it?"

"Easily," he nodded, "I was brought up with it in our house."

He turned as Dawn appeared next to him, "Hey, Buffy's waiting for her drink."

"Sorry," he apologised, realising for the first time that the drink was ready.

"We were busy speaking, sorry, I guess you'd better pay," the bar maid smiled.

Angel laughed, handing over some money and leaving a tip.

"Your change?"

"Keep it, I'm still getting used to not tipping like in America," he admitted. Turing around he walked back to the table, seeing a look of wonder in Wesley's face.

"Gaelic?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "They learn it as standard in Irish schools."

"You might have to help me learn some to get on better with the locals," he suggested.

"Sure," Angel nodded easily. He watched as Dawn opened the bottle, pouring some into the three glasses and holding them up for a toast.

"To a new life," Dawn suggested.

"To a new life," the other repeated, clinking glasses and taking a drink.

/

Angel lay on his back, looking at the ceiling. Since everyone had turned in after the pub, he had simply thought about his predicament and the best way to tackle it. He still loved her and he couldn't deny that, however, it was her turn to make the move. He had already formed plans for an extension in his mind and he was hoping to go and see an Architect the following morning about an extension. He already had a name and number from the bar maid last night or someone in the town who should be able to do it.

A child. His child. It was impossible not to think of Connor at this time but all he could wish is that he learned from his mistakes and allowed no harm to come to his child. Their child.

/

Buffy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to find a note from Angel explaining he was away out; she'd heard the door open and close this morning. Searching through the kitchen she found some bread, making some toast for herself before plopping herself down in front of the television.

"Morning Buffy," Wesley smiled, "How are you feeling?"

" A little sick," she shrugged.

"I see Angel's away out?"

"Yeah, I saw the note when I came down this morning."

"I hope I don't have to remind you to make yourself at home," Wesley tried. "We're all happy you're here." Pausing for a moment he walked out of the lounge again, leaving Buffy a little more relaxed.

/

"Hello!" Angel shouted through, shutting the door behind him.

"You're back?" Dawn smiled, "Wes and I are just away out a walk, Buffy's in your room," she explained, zipping up her jacket as she came through.

"Okay, I'll speak to you when I get back," he agreed, smiling as the couple went past him. Taking off his coat and hanging it up, he headed up the stairs, knocking on his bedroom door before walking in.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked Buffy.

"Okay," Buffy shrugged honestly from her place on his bed. "You?"

"Good," he nodded. "How are you feeling? Have you had morning sickness?"

"A little. I haven't been sick yet, I just don't want to eat things and feel queasy all the time."

Angel frowned with concern, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, placing his hand slowly on her forehead to monitor her temperature. "You seem a little warm." He studied her face, "Did you sleep okay?"

Buffy shrugged, "On and off." Angel nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "Where did you go this morning?"

"An architect's," he admitted. "I got the number and address of one from the bar maid yesterday night so I went to see him today about looking at possibilities for the house, either extending or building a new one."

"The barmaid?" Buffy asked sceptically. "Along with her number?"

"No," Angel looked at her and smiled, "You thought she gave me her number?"

"Maybe," Buffy blushed, redirecting her gaze and shuffling about nervously.

"No," Angel chuckled, "It was for an architect. I have no interest in seeing the bar maid." Moving around the other side of the bed, he climbed on, lying down on the other half, space still between them. "Any other worries?" he asked the ceiling.

"Angel," she sighed, "What's happening between us?"

Angel never turned to look at her, concentrating on the ceiling. "We're having a baby together which we're both going to love."

"And without the baby?" Buffy muttered disappointed in his answer.

"I love you. You're not ready for anything, or aren't sure of everything," he sighed heavily.

"I love you," she said easily.

"I know. At least, I hope," he admitted.

"Kiss me?" she asked hopefully.

Angel turned to face her for the first time, propping himself up on his elbow. "Buffy," he said hoarsely, "There's nothing more I want, but I can't keep getting bits of you and you running away…it's hurting too much… and we've got another person to think about now."

Tears appeared in Buffy's eyes as she nodded. "I know. But I can't imagine doing this without you Angel. And I can't imagine us not being a couple doing this either. It scares me, but when I thought the bar maid had given you her number yesterday it ripped my heart apart."

"You need to be sure," Angel mumbled, moving his head closer to her own.

"I'm sure," she said quietly, closing the remaining distance and sighing as her lips met his. Pouring herself into the kiss, she relished the feeling of Angel's body moving over the top of hers, leaning her back against the pillow as he kissed her.

Angel pulled back and grinned as her hands pulled the bottom of his shirt out from his trousers. Taking her hands in his own, he pinned them above her head, kissing her again. He chuckled as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp before he was suddenly lying on the bed with her straddling him.

"You're playing it like that huh?" he teased. Buffy blushed, suddenly embarrassed, before he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her sweetly. "I'm never going to let you go," he mumbled.

/

Dawn walked into the kitchen and shrugged at Wesley.

"Perhaps upstairs?" he suggested following her up the stairs. Walking up the stairs they looked at the drawn bedroom door to Angel's room and shrugged. Wrapping her knuckles gently on the door, she inched it open, peering around the door before a smile filled her face. Looking back at Wesley she opened the door further, showing him the sight.

Wesley smiled, wrapping his arm around Dawn as they watched Angel and Buffy sleep; Angel spooned over Buffy's body, his arm strongly wrapped around her stomach.

"Ever heard of privacy?" Angel grumbled, opening his eyes and sitting up a little.

"Well, I think it's fair to ask what's happening," Dawn retorted.

"Unless Buffy changes her mind when she wakes up, we're back together and having a baby," he replied. They watched as Buffy turned around in his grasp, cuddling into his warm chest.

"I don't think I've changed my mind," she mumbled, her eyes still shut.

"Well, glad to hear it. You two are on dinner by the way," Dawn smiled before stilling as Buffy sat blot up right and ran towards them. Wesley and Dawn both moved out of the way before she bulldozed through them, heading straight for the bedroom before emptying her stomach. Angel was two seconds behind her, holding her hair back as she was sick.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Fine. Just the thought of dinner," she complained. "I feel better for it," she assured him standing up. Once again, Angel raised his hand to her hand and felt it for it's temperature, frowning at the result.

"You're worrying over normal things," she chastised sleepily.

"I still think you should go back to bed," he said gingerly.

/

Angel walked into the room and looked at Buffy.

"So…" he paused.

"So, I presume you're sleeping with me tonight?" Angel raised his eyebrows suggestively at her words as she rolled her eyes. "I meant share a bed Angel."

"I know," he teased. Starting to undress, he unbuttoned his shirt before looking up at Buffy questioningly. "What?"

"Just what Wesley said. It's true, your chest and abs are much more defined."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked sceptically.

"Good," she smiled at him, walking over and reaching out both of her hands to stroke his bare skin. "It's still unbelievable to feel your heart beat," she whispered. She sucked a breath in as his arm came out and drew her in close to his body, pressing his groin against her stomach.

"Believe it," he mumbled, waiting for her to look up at him before he kissed her passionately.

/

Angel looked over at the passenger seat of the car as he turned off the ignition. Buffy was fast asleep with his coat draped over her sleeping. She had been sleeping for the last hour and a half and although he had missed her conversation, he had relished being able to look over and studying her momentarily throughout his driving. Getting out of the car he opened the trunk, pulling out two bags.

"Need a hand?" Came Spike's voice.

"You could take the bags or waken up Buffy?" Angel asked hopefully.

"I'll see to the girl," he nodded. Walking around he opened the passenger's door and shook her gently, "Buffy, you're here. Come on."

Buffy opened her eyes and looked instantly to where Angel should have been.

"He's got the bags, you're okay. Come on," he offered her an arm to help her out of her seat, which she gladly took in her sleeping state. As the door shut Angel locked it remotely, waiting for them to tell him where to go with the bags. Following them both, he was glad of Spike's help as they entered the flat and dropped the bags.

"Are you okay?" he asked Buffy softly, looking at her concerned.

"Just a bit queasy," she admitted. Spike looked at her, before looking at Angel for an explanation.

"She's been getting morning sickness but not really in the mornings," he admitted. "It's not usually too bad but she's thrown up a few times."

"Good to know," Spike said seriously. "So, what's your plans?" he asked, putting on the kettle as Angel directed Buffy to a comfy seat before looking quickly around the apartment.

"I think we'll spend a few days here, pack up Buffy and move back," Angel said honestly.

"I'll come too if that's okay?" he asked. Angel, although a little shocked nodded. "We're going to get an extension or a new house, but until then I'm afraid it'll be on the sofa."

"Suits me fine," he nodded. "What about Dawn?"

"Dawn's going out with Wesley," Buffy admitted, taking pleasure in the shock that graced the ex-vampire's face.

"You're shitting me."

"Nope," Angel smiled, "They're actually really good together. He completely dotes on her and Dawn's wise before her age."

"Bloody hell," Spike moaned. "Am I the only one without a girlfriend?"

"Angel will set you up with the bar maid in town. She's apparently really nice if you understand Gaelic."

"Not that you're jealous or anything?" Angel asked her pointedly, getting a little smirk of satisfaction from him.

"If she's hot and serves alcohol, I'm up for the challenge," Spike shrugged.

"She is, both," Buffy frowned at her English, "I need to sleep," she apologised. She groaned as there was a knock on the door and Willow and Xander came in, closely followed by Kennedy.

"Buffy!" Willow gushed, rushing to her and hugging her, "It's good to have you back!"

"I've only been gone five days," she laughed lightly.

"We were worried," Xander admitted, looking at Angel pointedly. Spike stood and smiled as Angel simply raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"We never expected you to be here too Angel," Kennedy said, looking between her friends.

"Life's full of surprises huh?" Spike grinned, looking at Buffy and Angel before the others.

"You're telling me. Did you know that Nivea sun lotion appears to work best on my skin?" Angel joked, getting a grin and a shake of the head from Spike.

"No mate. I didn't. Don't really give a fuck either," he chuckled.

Angel turned his attention back to the others, still sporting a little smile. "I'll put the bags through," he offered, picking them up from the feet of the others and carrying them out of site. Buffy sighed as Spike came and sat down next to her on the sofa. Her friends took queue from him and sat down on the spare seats.

"What's dead boy doing here?" Xander asked lightly.

"He came to help me," Buffy admitted.

"They're shagging again," Spike broke out.

"Spike," Angel warned lightly, walking into the room.

"Please, you both reek of one another!" he pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you have to broadcast the point," he said tired. "And yes, we're back together. And yes, we're moving to Ireland and yes, Buffy's pregnant." He stood and watched as the faces dropped around the room, including Buffy who looked at him amazed. Angel shrugged, sitting down on the arm next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, "You said you were worried about breaking the news, at least they now know."

"You're PREGNANT! To HIM!" Xander asked amazed.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, wishing she could disappear.

"Fast mover Buffy," Kennedy said half sarcastically and half in awe.

"We've decided to move to Ireland to stay together and bring the child up. We're back together and at the moment it looks like Dawn is staying in Ireland too," Buffy said seriously.

"Dawn? I thought she'd be coming home with you," Willow said a little upset.

"She has a love interest over there and things seem to be going well for her," Buffy noted.

"Who?" Xander asked, "She hasn't mentioned anyone."

"She's been seeing him for a few weeks," Angel acknowledged, "He seems a nice guy."

"So that's it?" Willow asked amazed, "You're just upping and leaving?"

"Wills, you know things have been forced since I found out about Giles not passing that message on…"

"But only because it was dead boy right?" Xander asked.

"Watch it boy, you're speaking about my dead family here," Angel said, anger flowing through his voice and eyes.

"He never meant it like that Peaches, no one likes losing family," Spike said gently, aware that Xander genuinely didn't like hearing about his dead friends at the time it developed.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm going with them," Spike shrugged. "Nothing here for me once Buffy's gone and I'm going to be an uncle."

"The poor child," Kennedy moaned.

"Hey!" Spike said annoyed, looking at Angel and Buffy to see if they agreed.

"I'm sure you'll be a brilliant uncle Spike," Buffy said seriously, "As Wesley said, between him, you and Dawn, this baby's going to have five people who would put their lives on the line for it time and time again," she smiled at him, glad when he nodded, glancing at Angel for his approval.

"What about us?" Willow asked taken aback.

"You can come and visit," Buffy said honestly. "It's a beautiful place, you'd love it."

"Have you told Giles?" Kennedy asked.

"No. We said we'd do that tomorrow?" Buffy checked with Angel who nodded slightly.

The room fell in silence as everyone tried to process what had been said.

"Why don't you all sleep on it? Buffy needs her bed," Angel said gently, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Are you making all her decisions for her from now on?" Xander asked snootily.

"No, but when the health of my child is a factor, I won't be shy in stating my opinion," Angel said easily.

"He's right, I'm beat," Buffy admitted, "I slept in the car for a while and Spike had to waken me up."

Angel stood up at the same time as her, making sure she was okay. The others took the hint and headed out, leaving Angel to tidy the mugs away as the others got ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"I see," Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them, placing them back on. "Well, I wish you all the best."

"Thanks," Buffy nodded clinically.

"I presume you will ensure she is well looked after?" Giles asked Angel. Angel simply nodded. "Very well," he nodded. "We'll miss you, but I understand your decision."

"We'll be here for a few days and then we'll be off. Spike's coming with us. I'm not sure if Dawn will be back or not, she seems to be settling quite well in Ireland."

"I may phone Dawn and see what her plans are," he mused, unsure that Buffy's words about Dawn were true.

"Okay. Well, we have work to be getting on with," Buffy nodded. Angel watched as Buffy hugged Giles lightly before leaving. Giles was not surprised when he did not get a handshake from Angel.

"Dawn!" Angel called through the cottage. He watched as the eighteen year old bounced through from the lounge, hugging him. "You have a visitor and a sister outside," he smiled, watching her rush past. He smiled as Wesley appeared.

"Angel," he nodded.

"Hey," he studied Wesley closely, "Everything okay?"

"Nothing serious, but perhaps we could have a chat this evening? Or when you have a spare minute?"

"Of course," he nodded seriously, turning and smiling as Buffy came in with another bag. Leaning down he kissed her, glad when she complied easily. "I'll take these up the stairs," he nodded. Passing the front door he smiled as he heard Spike and Dawn chatting away as they headed inside.

"So, I hear you're going out with a geriatric?" Spike asked seriously, walking into the kitchen.

"Spike!" Dawn chastised.

"What! Scar face is a lot older than you," he said seriously, looking up at Wesley and giving him a wink.

"And you can't call him Scar Face either!" Dawn said annoyed.

"Well, he has a scar, and it's on his face…"

"Are you giving Wes twenty questions," Buffy frowned at him.

"Quite the opposite, I want to know if Dawn's good enough for her man," he said seriously, looking at Dawn. "Wesley here is top catch; intelligent, good humoured, most of the time, ruggedly handsome, so I'm told, lots of dosh in the bank, can speak multiple languages…what do you have to give?"

There was a pause in the kitchen before Wesley chuckled, "She's brilliant in bed and willing to spend my money and push my wheelchair around."

Spike grinned foolishly and laughed, "Well, I can't argue with that!" he smiled, pulling her close and hugging the embarrassed teenager.

"I can't believe you just said that," Dawn said mortified. Spike and Buffy watched as Wesley walked up to her, kissing her softly before heading out of the room.

"He's a keeper," Spike shrugged, walking through to the lounge and collapsing on the sofa.

/

"Hi," Spike nodded at the barmaid. "Can I get a pint please?"

"Of course," her Irish twang rang out. Working behind the bar she pulled his pint. Spike looked her up and down before looking over at a few regulars who were wittering in Gaelic. He looked back as she put the drink down in front of him, nodding his thanks and handing his money over.

"I haven't seen you here before?"

"Nope. First time. Hope it's good," he said steadily, lifting the drink to his lips and taking a sip.

"Are you here on holiday?" she asked smiling at him.

"I'm not really sure," he shrugged, "If I like it I'll stay around and if not I'll head off."

"Where are you from?" she asked intrigued by the blonde, dressed in a fitted black T Shirt and denim jeans.

"Born in England, stayed in America for a while and now I'm here. What about you? A beautiful girl like you born and bread here? I've always heard the Irish were pretty people."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I was born and bred here."

"What do you do around here for fun?"

"If yer lookin' for fun, the best bet is an hour into town," she stated a little colder.

"Thanks, but I'm looking to avoid the bustling cities for a while; done that, been there, will no doubt do it again," he said a little bored. He stilled a little as the conversation paused with the locals and the door opened. "Can you get the lady an orange and lemonade please?" he asked the barmaid without turning.

"Sure," she asked glancing at behind him confused.

"You okay pet?" he asked seriously, looking at Buffy as she appeared next to him.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Angel wanted to speak to Wesley alone so I've got free reign," she chuckled.

"Where's Niblett?"

"Out a walk. She wanted some time to herself, which I guess has something to do with Wes wanting to speak to Angel."

Spike watched as the barmaid set down the drink in front of Buffy and handed her a note. "Can you do me a favour; tell your Gaelic speaking locals that if they mention the girl once more, they'll all be going home with a black eye."

"You and who's army?" One asked clearly.

"He doesn't need an army when he has me," Buffy said seriously. The men laughed as Buffy stood up off of the stool.

Spike looked at the barmaid, "She's not joking; she could take the four of them on herself and I could do it myself too."

The barmaid looked at her serious look in the girl's eye before turning and saying something in Gaelic.

"Sit back down pet," Spike said, "She's told them to behave."

Buffy glowered across before sitting back on the stool, exhaling.

"I never knew you spoke Gaelic?" she frowned.

"I don't. I understand it though," he shrugged. He looked pointedly at her sceptical face, "You think I could spend as much time with Peaches as I have without picking some up? I choose not to speak it."

Buffy smirked at his attitude, "Please don't tell Angel that."

"I will," he winked, "You'll have to pick it up, he'll be speaking a lot of it around these parts."

"I see you've met the barmaid?" Buffy teased.

"You never said you were staying in the cottage," the barmaid remarked intrigued.

"You never asked," he shrugged easily. "Buffy here has kindly offered me her sofa," he nodded at her.

"And what about Buffy's man?" the bar maid teased.

"He's a grumpy sod, but he oddly seems happy for me to stay at the moment," he looked deep in thought as he turned to Buffy.

"Obviously not scared that you'll work your charm on her?" she laughed lightly.

"Been there love, and I'm still convinced one day she'll come back," Spike said cockily, winking at a blushing Buffy.

"Spike," she warned him. "Don't go there."

"You know, if he doesn't please, I can easily take over," he said, smiling with a serious twinkle in his eye.

"Spike," Buffy said pointedly, "Don't go there."

They all turned to the door as it opened and Angel and Wesley walked in.

"What?" Angel asked Buffy, knowing that she was thinking something of importance.

"Nothing," she said gently, letting him sneak his arm around her waist and kiss her gently.

"God, give it a break!" Spike complained.

"Spike, what else did you expect?" Wesley asked a little exasperated. "It's the forbidden love un-forbidden," he pointed out.

"I know, but she'd be so much better with me," he half complained half joked.

"Sorry William, but it looks like she's made her choice," Angel smirked a little. Keeping his arm around his girlfriend he turned to the barmaid, ordering two drinks.

"Are we taking a seat?" Buffy asked, looking up at Angel.

"Sure," he nodded, allowing her to jump off of the chair as Wesley and Spike headed towards a table.

"So, what's up?" Buffy asked straight away, looking at Wesley and Angel.

"Dawn wishes to go to college to study law," Wesley said steadily. Buffy looked at him a little shocked. "I was looking for some advice from Angel on what he thinks I should do?"

"You asked Mr Run Away?" Buffy asked amazed.

Spike chuckled as Wesley smirked a little, "He actually suggested the opposite. I know Dawn deserves an education and opportunities, I just find the idea awkward when we have only been seeing one another for a couple of months. I know the student lifestyle and I have to admit I'm a little too old for it."

"Niblett's hardly a drunken yob though," Spike defended, "She's a lot older than most people her age."

"Where is she wanting to go? And law?" Buffy asked amazed.

"Galway," Wesley said. "So we're only speaking about a two hour drive."

"So you could see her at the weekends," Angel pointed out.

"It seems silly not to give it a chance," Buffy tried. "What does Dawn say?"

"She wishes for us to stay together, I'm just aware that there may be more obstacles than she expects."

"What do you want?" Buffy asked.

"I'm very fond of your sister," Wesley said steadily.

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked Angel.

"It means he's willing to give it a go pet. But he can't promise miracles," Spike explained.

**The End**

**I'm working on a continuation of the story, set in the future, but it needs a bit of direction before it can go up. **

**Reviews are always good, including constructive ones. **

**Thanks**


End file.
